Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend
by McVitie
Summary: OneShot. England's had enough of America's teasing and he basically snaps. I suck at summaries. AsaKiku and slight FranAme but it's a oneshot, stuff pairings.


It was absolutely pouring it down outside. The world meeting was being held in Japan, and England was trying so hard to be attentive, but it wasn't working today.

The reason for this was, he was just so _angry. _There was absoluely nothing that could stop his anger. He'd tried everything, even trying spells, but he just wanted to punch someone in the face.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way_

England gripped his pen hard in his hand, cracking the thin plastic slightly. He looked down at the date at the top of the page. 4th August.

His anger had been brewing for exactly a month. Because a month ago was American Independence day.

England's pen splintered into sharp shards.

He was sick of all the jibes that America had been throwing at him lately. Each year America seemed to get more and more cocky, and more and more arrogant and irritating. Each and every year. By now, he was just infuriating. The other nations just didn't notice.

England wondered why he still loved that man.

_It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Now that he thought about it, he really didn't love America any more. Not as a lover, and he had stopped loving him as a sibling a long time ago. Somewhere near the end of the Industrial Revolution, he really didn't know.

The Brit's notepaper suddenly found itself torn in two. He had tried so hard to be kind and polite in the years after the Revolution. He would never admit it to anyone else but he still wasn't over it. He wasn't getting over it any time soon.

England clenched his hands into fists at his sides, gritting his teeth. America and France were whispering together and America was giggling childishly. The wanker was glancing at him occasionally with those bespectacled blue eyes, and grinning.

"America, prease stop badmouthing peopur behind their backs. It's very rude and won't get you anywhere," Japan said suddenly. He continued on with his speech as if nothing was happening, but his dull brown eyes met England's burning emerald ones for a second and they tried to communicate a single phrase across – ignore him. But England was so close to boiling over. He glared at America.

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

England had wronged America greatly in the past, but hadn't he tried to make up for it? He had broken his arm making wooden soldiers for him when he was a lad. When he grew older and declared independence, England could have easily shot him. He was an Empire back then. But he surrendered. He had forced his fingers off the trigger, and given up.

The reason he had done this was, in part, because he didn't want America to see him as a brother anymore. Because he didn't feel for the American like that anymore. No, he was in love with him, he really was.

Hot, angry tears squeezed out of Arthur's eyes, and his jaw clenched. Fuck.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same_

England's eyes flew open. He hadn't realised how tightly they had been screwed shut.

After a few hundred-or-so years, America had tried to win England over. He said he was sorry, but England, by nature, isn't a very forgiving nation. He had been tormented for hundreds of years, by France, by his brothers, and after the Revolution the other Empires had teased him to no end.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw America was smirking a little. France was whispering again.

"_That's it,_" he whispered. The nations nearest him backed away slowly, sensing his mood.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

England flung his hands up on the table, springing out of his chair. It fell backwards with a crash, cutting off Spain's speech suddenly. France paled and went to hide behind _Italy_. He was seriously scared. The last time he had seen that face was during the Hundred Year's War.

America remained oblivious.

The blond Brit stood up on the table, and walked straight across it. He pulled off his jacket, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white shirt. America's grin faded a little as he saw England's angry face turn into a smirk. It reminded him of when England had been a pirate. Spain shrank back across the room.

However England wasn't heading for Spain _or_ America. He was headed straight for the personification of Japan. Japan's eyes widened, but otherwise he did not show any emotion.

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

America grinned, he'd gotten away with it again. England could never pluck up the courage to do something about him. Sure, he loved the guy to death but teasing him was so much fun! He got so angry and it was just so cute! And besides, even France said he was in love with America. The American's teasing was just flirting, and surely England knew it.

_No. Fuck!_

England's eyes burned once more and a sea breeze whipped around the room, carrying with it the slight scent of rum and wood. He strode up to Japan, and to everyone's surprise, he placed a hand on his back and on his cheek, and pulled him in. England kissed him passionately, hungrily. Japan froze in surprise.

"Fuck you, Kiku, I've been wanting to do that for some time." he growled, releasing the Japanese man. Japan just grinned and allowed England to lead him out of the meeting room.

England stuck his middle finger up at America as he left.

He just stared at the wall, shocked.

_Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend._

_Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend._

**_(A/N)_**

**_Because I'm posting this you'd think I've had a bad day but I've actually had a lovely day, one of the best days in my life! :D I'm happy today but I got inspired while listening to Ignorance by Paramore 3 I changed the lyrics a little towards the end, but eh, whatevs y'all._**

**_I understand this is biased and stuff and not canon at all xD I don't care, I wanted to write it. Also it's England's POV and he's angry._**

_**I can't be bothered with Author notes, over and out my muffins!**_


End file.
